What Now?
by Harley McCoy
Summary: Sky hasn’t been himself lately and his friends are determined to know why. Post “Endings Part 2”.


**Title:** What Now?

Summary: Sky hasn't been himself lately and his friends are determined to know why. Post "Endings Part 2".

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers anything.

**SPD Common Room**

Sky had just finished his third lap around the common room when he stopped his pacing to look out the window. The red ranger stared out the window, completely unaware of everything and everybody around him.

"What's up with him?" Z asked Syd. The pink ranger just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. He's been acting really weird lately." She paused, recollecting the past couple of months. "When I think about it, he's been acting this way since he was promoted to red ranger."

"You think it has to do with the new green ranger?" Z asked.

Syd furrowed her eye brows, "Who? Chris Evans. I don't think so. Sky helped Cruger pick him. He said he would be a great asset to the team since both his parents were rangers. Actually . . ." Syd's face lit up. "His mom was my kindergarten teacher. She was so nice. She use to tell us stories all the time." Z just rolled her eyes at her roommate's abundant cheeriness.

Bridge walked in and sat down next to Z. "What's with him?" The blue ranger asked, tilting his head in Sky's direction.

"Who knows?" Z retorted.

"Well, shouldn't someone find out?" Bridge proposed. The yellow and blue ranger gave a knowing look at the blonde.

"Why me?!" She exclaimed.

"You're his girlfriend." Z said matter of fact.

"And you think that gives me some special right to know? Well, it doesn't. I've been his girlfriend for a total of three months and I don't know much more about him than I did before we started dating. He's still a mystery to me." She huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Hmm." Bridge interrupted, crossing over to the nearest wall. Syd and Z followed him with their eyes. Bridge proceeded to do his usual handstand. The techno wiz stayed that way for a few moments before resuming his right side up position.

"Well . . ." Syd said anxiously awaiting, along with Z to hear what type of insight he had.

"Jack." He divulged.

"Jack?" The two women blurted out in unison. Bridge gave a firm nod.

**Next Day SPD Cafeteria**

Sky was poking at his lasagna when he heard someone approach. The red ranger looked up. "Jack!" He quickly stood up to give his friend a hug. "What's up? What brings you around?" The two friends took a seat at the table Sky had his cold plate of lasagna resting on.

"Actually . . ." Jack began scratching his head, "You."

"Me?" Sky replied, shocked and confused.

"Yeah, the guys are worried about you. Said you been act'in weird." Jack paused watching Sky shift in his seat uncomfortably. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He said adamantly.

"Sky." Jack said sternly. The retired ranger leaned back in a seat and folded his arms across his chest.

Sky stayed silent for a while, twiddling his thumbs. He took a deep sigh. "I've wanted to be a red ranger my whole life, ever since my dad, you know . . ." He trailed off.

"And you made it! You did-" Jack congratulated. Sky put his hands up to halt Jack in his praising of his accomplishments.

"I know I did, I fulfilled my dream and now – what's left?"

Jack looked at him perplexed. Then it dawned on him. " What do you mean, "What's left?" How 'bout you friends, your girlfriend, your job as leader of the team that protected Earth from Grumm, an elite team, a team that ensures justice prevails to those that can't protect themselves . . . those who have been wronged. How 'bout-"

"I get it, I get it, Jack." Sky put his hands up once more to signal to his friend to desist in his ranting.

"Do you? Because it doesn't seem like it, man."

Sky looked down at the cafeteria floor for a moment. "I remember when it finally sunk in that to be a hero, you didn't have to be a red ranger. Heroes come in all colors. And that was thanks to you." A smile began to creep on the red ranger's face. "And thanks to you again, I realize being a red ranger now doesn't mean the end of the line for me. There's a lot for me to look forward to everyday. Thanks Jack."

"Hey what can I say? I'm awesome. At the rate you're going, someday you'll be Commander of this place."

Sky scoffed at the idea. "Like that would happen. Cruger would have to be promoted, and that would mean that old bird would have to retire and I don't see that happening anytime soon." Both shared big grins at the thought of the uptight Supreme Commander Fowler Birdie retiring. "Plus, that would make Bridge the red ranger." The two laughed uproariously at that particular idea. They both knew Bridge was an exceptional ranger, but he was known to be . . . odd, to put it nicely.

The red ranger and the former red ranger stood up, "Come on, I bet everyone will be excited to see you. I'll introduce to our new green ranger." Sky said feeling better now that Jack had put things in perspective for him.

"Cool. I haven't seen them since I left. How's my sister?"

"She's doing fine." Sky assured. _'I wonder if he knows about the flirting going on between her and Bridge. I didn't know they liked each other until Syd pointed it out to me.'_ Sky smiled to himself. _'I'll let him figure it out.'_

"So what's this new cadet like?" Jack inquired.

"You'd have to meet him to truly understand." Sky informed his good friend.

"Uh-oh." Jack responded before letting out a small laugh.

"This way." Sky instructed as the cafeteria sliding doors shut behind them.

The End

**A/N:** This story idea just came to me. Anyway, let me know what you think. Hope you all enjoyed reading it.


End file.
